Hallowed Be Thy Name
by KannaKyomu
Summary: Its a play! Oh my! Very fun things to be had when a group of demons puts on a play at school... Get ready for the Urameshi gang like you've never seen before.


hi again, you know the rules, no flames but constuctive critcizum is welcom, this fic is dark, it sorta a play the the yu yu gang is puting on. so here we go! please review and tell me what you think!

"HALLOWED BE THY NAME"

A dark stage had been set up nothing can be seen at the moment, slight shuffles of feet as the actors get in their places. A moment later a green spot light fades slowly on bringing a boy with slicked back, black hair and brown eyes into vew. He wears chains and shackes alond his neck and wrists. Nothing else can be seen acept for the boy. Then he begain to speak/sing.

"I'm waiting in my cold cell when the bell begins to chime (A bell is heard distantly from the darkness that sarounds the boy)  
Reflecting on my past life and it doesn't have much time

Cos at 5 o'clock they take me to the Gallows Pole The sands of time for me are running low Motherfuckers, running low"

The green light fades the last thing visable is the boys body crumpling in a heap to the ground.

A pink light blinks on quckly, again the person standing under it is all we can see.  
She has blue hair and bubble gum pink eyes that hold supressed happyness. she stands insde a small mettle cage, her cloths made up of semingly tattered dirty rags, She begins to sing/speak as well...

"When the priest comes to read me the last rites I take a look through the bars at the last sights Of a world that has gone very wrong for me

Can it be there's some sort of error Hard to stop the surmounting terror Is it really the end not some crazy dream"

the pink light clicks off as fast as it had blinked on, the last thing visible is the cage colapsing on the fear sticken girl.

A blue spot light clicks on another part of the stage, it iluminates only one girl, dressed in a tattered school girl uniform, tears that steem down her face can be seen from her position of all-fours on the stage ground. A soft pitter-patter is the only thing heard as her salt tears land gracefully to the floor. Her voice brakes the forbiding silence, the sound soft and sad....

"Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming It's not so easy to stop from screaming But words escape me when I try to speak Tears they flow but why am I crying After all I am not afraid of dying Don't believe that there is never an end"

Her tears turn a deep red color, almost like blood as they fall from her eyes. The blue light fades encasing the stage in darkness once more.

A black light flashes on and off before settling on, like a half-dead lightbulb, it illuminates the white strek in the boys hair and the white of his scarff around his neck, the rest of his featurs can be made out, but only dimly. The thing that stands out most is his red eyes, that seem to peer into your soul and read your sins, a gaze filled with a life time of hurt and lonleness, pain and anger. His voice brake's the most uncomfortable silence yet, a deep male foce showing no emotion but hate and malice...

"As the guards march me out to the courtyard Someone calls from a cell "God be with you"  
If there's a God then why has he let me die?  
As I walk all my life drifts before me And though the end is near I'm not sorry Catch my soul cos it's willing to fly away Mark my words believe my soul lives on Don't worry now that I have gone"

A cracking sound is heard as the spot light shatters once again leaving us in darkness.

A soft red light bursts on, after a long amount of silence, A boy stits in a chair, his legs crossed in a polite manner, his arms folded in the same way resting on his lap. But the boys eyes are anything but mannerable, his emrald gaze holds untold wisdom, and death, they hold self-shame as well. Around his neck is a mettle coller, a broken chain attached that hangs limply, swaying slightly. His voice comes as exspected, but the sound was not, his soft but masculing sound sticks a cord in the hearts of others, making one want to curl into themselves to find the lost warmth that is called 'love'....

"I've gone beyond to see the truth When you know that your time is close at hand Maybe then you'll begin to understand Life down there is just a strange illusion"

A soft and understanding smile crosses his face before his light fades, leaveing us to wonder, What now?

a choris of voices lifts lightly from the darkness, starting quietly, but steadly gaining strength untill it stops at a loud whisper.

"Hallowed be thy name"  
"Hallowed be thy name"  
"Hallowed be thy name"  
"Hallowed be thy name"  
"Hallowed be thy name"  
"Hallowed be thy name"  
"Hallowed be thy name"  
"Hallowed be thy name"

Soft sobbing is heard and a distant cooing of comfort. Then Silance.

So what do you think? please review for me. Ja Ne. By the way, the song is "Hallowed Be Thy Name" by Iron Maiden. 


End file.
